chad_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
James 'Johnny' Johnson(Chad Comics 1)
'''Backstory''' '''Origins''' Born in a rural part of southern New-York, James lived a peaceful life with his parents, having above-average grades, a nice disposition in life, and a nice enough income to life comfortably, though this was all shook up in his high school years. During a trip to a big corporate science facility for a 'job day fair', James was led away by his father, who worked there, and a friend of his father's to a genetics exhibit. At the exhibit James was knocked into a case of spiders and then bitten without noticing, this led to him gaining incredible powers, like that of a humanoid spider hybrid. It was only later on when his class was involved in a fight between would-be hero and villain, which in his childhood friend was nearly killed after trying to defend his class with the justification of "It's what the Moon Spider would have done!" This caused James to don a disguise and stop the hero and villain, spurred on by the words of his friend, and with a simple exclamation: ''"Moon Spider is nice and all, but this time you can send your thank-you mail to The Spider! How's that for an introduction? Maybe add more flash and sparkle?"'' '''The Spider''' After becoming The Spider, James was not too sure how to manage the 'hero life', but he knew he did not want to do it like some of the randomly cropping up ones were, he had to play it smart. After utilizing his scientific background, and his father's equipment, he built a set of devices that could shoot webs, letting him get around easier, and use them for combat. Next he designed a suit, which was nothing special at the time but it worked. For most of his earlier career with these tools, The Spider mainly dealt with small crime in south New-York, muggings, attempt robbery, so on and so forth. Eventually he went far enough to finally run into a much bigger deal of a situation, one at a big time casino. At the casino he ran into what appeared to be a conflict, with a odd soldier like man with a shield involved. After fighting a few random goon-like men with guns, and nearly getting shot by said goons, The Spider made his way off with not much of a word after, well except a quip or two. '''Ultron Conflict''' The Spider, as most heroes, appeared to assist with the Ultron incident, though his role was mostly back line, using his webs to help civilians, and to fight Ultron at a distance. This was James' first real run in with a super villain of any sort, dealing with a few themed crooks at worst. This made The Spider realize he had to up his game further, and that this was not something to be taken lightly, at all. '''Al Petragallo: Toxin''' James' had heard word of a odd man in a back alley, a specific back alley, in New York near his sector, so obviously it was his job to check it out. James' quickly enough learned who this man was fully, that being [[Al Petragallo (Chad Comics 1)|Al Petragallo]] fused with a symbiote named Toxin, both because Al himself did not seem to care, in kinder words, and heroes, or villains, frequently came into the alley to bother Al. James found it fitting to make it a more frequent part of his patrol to stay in Al's Alleyway, both to keep an eye on the older man, and to eventually help Al with the visitors he always seemed to have. This was also his introduction to another spider themed hero, [[Mike Baresi (Chad Comics 1)|Spider-Man]], who seemed to want his attention for a group, which was not James style at all, which he showed by brushing Spider-Man and his group off, while helping Al get away from them. James also met Iron Man through this. '''Misadventures of The Spider''' Having two to three spider themed heroes in New-York made it hard to be original, but it also seemed to make all of the villains focus on Spider-Man instead of James himself, though James did run into Dave Goroni when both he and the villain were not in their costumes, as well as Lady Magnesis. Otherwise James spent most of his time on patrol, or making sure Al and his alley were fine. Otherwise while getting a meal after school, James found himself facing off against some type of 'demon', with Iron Man even joining in later. After the odd ordeal he chalked it up to a fever dream. Nothing as weird as the 'Macdonald Demon' would actually exist... '''Spider-Toxin''' During a normal stay in Al's Alley, a unknown villain, creature, thing landed in the alley and began to attack Al and James in the alleyway, not giving a name or motive, and just going for blood nigh instantly. The Spider could not deal with the entity, nor could Al using Toxin, both of them being defeated horribly, beaten to pulps and thrown through the surroundings. As Al finally fell for the final time, Toxin removed itself from Al and went towards The Spider, stuck in the wall of a building, impaled on a metal rod, and then bonded itself to him, pulling the young spider off the metal, and then healing him from his more then likely mortal wound. With the new power The Spider now had, granted by Toxin, he flew into a frenzy, mercy leaving him as he defeated the threat with monumental power. Toxin left The Spider afterwards, bonding back to Al, taking an odd copy of The Spider's powers with it. James was left with the lingering memories implanted into him from Toxin. '''New Partnerships''' After all he had been through recently, and with the recent death of Al at the hands of The Phoenix, James found it fitting to accept Iron Man's offer of a partnership of sorts, accepting a new suit from the older man, and finally accepting that he would need to work with others, including the other spider. It was going to be a large change, but in this world it appeared to be needed. '''Prologue''' '''Ten Years''' After accepting Iron Man's proposal, The Spider continued his efforts in New-York in the entirety instead of just his southern portion, though he kept a more focused check on it. For a few years The Spider worked close enough with Iron Man, helping the older man with odd jobs, hero work, and even mechanical or scientific work. After said years James realized he needed to spread his wings and left the 'internship' of Iron Man, going solo yet again, donning his old suit for this time. After a long solo stint he came back, working with Spider-Man multiple times, and even Iron-Man once in a while. James re-joined Iron Man, Sean Greene, and accepted the proposal to run a subsection of his company as he wished, allowing him to use his scientific and mechanical abilities in full. Powers & Abilities *Spider Physiology *Spider Sense *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Superhuman Durability *Enhanced Stamina *Immense Willpower *Exceptional Intellect *Wall Crawling *Acrobatics Training *Spider Tai-Chi'''''' Gadgets * Spider Suit MK I This is the first armor created by James for his 'The Spider' persona, the 'Mark One Spider Armor' '''''' * Web Shooters * Web Canisters * Repulser Gauntlets [In Spider Suit MK I] * Spider Scanner'''''' Stats